rail_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
OVERDRIVER
| Performer = ZAQ | Type = Single | Release = August 20, 2014 }} OVERDRIVER is the ending theme of RAIL WARS! anime series. The song is performed by ZAQ. Track Listing All the tracks are written, composed, and arranged by ZAQ. #OVERDRIVER #TOGARE #Make It Glitter #OVERDRIVER (Off Vocal) Audio Lyrics Romaji= Jisoku meter furi kiri ubau game I’m a chaser dare yori hayai race Life is fire tsukiru made high pace Let’s get ready to rumble mezamero Passion Ikiteru imi wo hashiraseru Shinenai wake wo tagiraseru Owari ni mukatte sakigakeru Shinkō hōkō ha ashita he Go to the end of the earth It’s excessively ambitious Speed wo koeta mukō-gawa Genkai ha koko janai Ugoki dashita haguruma Ato modori ha dekinai Never look back Tatta isshun no yorokobi he Hagare sō na kokoro hakobu Kagaribi no yō na jinsei sae mo Lizuna ga netsu wo obite kasoku suru Overheat Mamoritai hito ga iru kara Hashiru hayaku michi wo isoge Hanabira ga chitte oshimu no ha Hito no katte na kaishaku nan deshō? Nando demo tachi agatte Moyasu moeru bokura no omoi Rinkai-ten wo toppa shite hatenaki itadaki he to Nigerarenai genjitsu ga kiba wo muku saisentan no machi Tarinai no ha nōryoku? Sore tomo ichiaku no yūki? Torawareta koto ga aru boku ha Everything is risky!! Jiyū wo dare yori mo fukaku kanji rareru War out there every day!! Zetchōki ha jibun ga kimeru Subete kako mo ima mo asu mo Taorenai tsuyosa ha iranai Sugu ni oki agaru tsuyosa ga hoshī Ichido kiri no unmei Umare kaware ikiteru uchi ni Kageki na gurai ga ī no sa This ain’t no joke,It’s time to history!! "Akenai yoru ha nai" to ka "yamanai ame ha nai"… hahaha Magusame wo atsuraedo hitaru hima mo nai oh Dare yori mo straight jibun de shiita rail wo Iki isogu tsugi no level It’s a turn of fate Hito ha boku wo kō yobunda “OVERDRIVER” Let’s come again… Nando demo tachi agatte hashiru Ai suru hito ga iru kara Hashiru hayaku michi wo isoge Hanabira ga chitte oshimu no ha Hito no katte na kaishaku nan deshō? Nando demo tachi agatte Moyasu moeru bokura no omoi Rinkai-ten wo toppa shite hatenaki itadaki he to |-| Kanji= 時速メーター振り切り 奪うゲーム I’m a chaser 誰より速いレース Life is fire 尽きるまでハイペース Let’s get ready to rumble 目覚めろPassion 生きてる意味を走らせる 死ねない理由(ワケ)を滾らせる 終点(オワリ)に向かって先駆ける 進行方向は明日へ Go to the end of the earth It’s excessively ambitious スピードを越えた向こう側 限界はここじゃない 動き出した歯車 後戻りは出来ない Never look back たった一瞬の喜びへ 剥がれそうな心運ぶ 篝火のような人生さえも 絆が熱を帯びて加速するOverheat 守りたい人がいるから 走る はやく 道を 急げ 花びらが散って惜しむのは 人間(ヒト)の勝手な解釈なんでしょう? 何度でも立ち上がって 燃やす 燃える 僕らの想い 臨界点を突破して果てなき頂きへと 逃げられない現実が 牙を剥く最先端の街 足りないのは能力? それとも一握の勇気? 囚われたことがある僕は Everything is risky!! 自由を誰よりも深く感じられる War out there every day!! 絶頂期は自分が決める 全て 過去も 今も 明日も 倒れない強さは 要らない すぐに起き上がる強さが 欲しい 一度きりの運命 生まれ変われ 生きてるうちに 過激なぐらいがいいのさ This ain’t no joke,It’s time to history!! 「明けない夜はない」とか「止まない雨はない」…hahaha 慰めを誂(あつら)えど 浸る暇もない oh 誰よりもストレート 自分で敷いたレールを 生き急ぐ 次のlevel It’s a turn of fate 人は僕をこう呼ぶんだ “OVERDRIVER” Let’s come again… 何度でも立ち上がって走る 愛する人がいるから 走る はやく 道を 急げ 花びらが散って惜しむのは 人間(ヒト)の勝手な解釈なんでしょう? 何度でも立ち上がって 燃やす 燃える 僕らの想い 臨界点を突破して 果てなき頂きへと |-| English= The speedometer shakes, like a stealing game I’m a chaser, faster than anyone in race Life is fire, it'll be high pace until I burn out Let’s get ready to rumble, awaking our Passion I run after the meaning of my existence Tagging with the reason I shouldn't die Dashing off to the end point The direction is to the future Go to the end of the earth It’s excessively ambitious Going beyond the horizon with a great speed This is not the limit The wheel begins to move We can't return later, Never look back For just a temporary joy I brought my heart, like it's going to peel off Even though my life is just like bonfire My ties tinged with heat, accelerating and now overheat Because there is a person I want to protect I run so fast and hurry up on the path How the flower petals are sparing and scattered can be explained: because human's selfishness, right? I'll keep standing up Our feelings now heating up and burns Break through the critical point, until the endless top point In the reality we can't run away, we sharp our fangs, in the city of cutting edge Is it our power that isn't enough? or maybe a handful courage? I am now imprisoned Everything is risky!! Feeling freedom deeper than anyone War out there every day!! Apogee is something we decide alone everything: even the past, present, and future I don't need such an unreliable strength what I want right now is a strength to wake and stand up The destiny only happens once to reborn, and while living it's fine to be extreme This ain’t no joke,It’s time to history!! "There's no dawn ending this night" or "There's no ending rain"…hahaha Tailored by diversion, no time to being soaked oh Straighter than anyone, for the rail I lined alone Hurry up in living, to the next level It’s a turn of fate Peoples now will call me “OVERDRIVER” Let’s come again… I'll keep standing up and run Because there is a person I love I run so fast and hurry up on the path How the flower petals are sparing and scattered can be explained: because human's selfishness, right? I'll keep standing up Our feelings now heating up and burns Break through the critical point, until the endless top point Videos Rail Wars Ending 【HD】ED|Ending animation ZAQ 「OVERDRIVER」Music Clip short ver.|Short cut of the music video Navigation Category:Music